


The New Office

by adam_is_in_space



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam_is_in_space/pseuds/adam_is_in_space
Summary: Jim forces Ryan to work in a new workspace, leading to a sexual encounter between the two men.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard
Kudos: 48





	The New Office

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the events of Season 6, Episode 11, when Jim is the manager.

Jim walked Ryan over to the closet. It was a tiny closet in the hallway, with enough room for a desk, a chair, and not much else.

"Here's your new office. How great is that? For a job well done. Well... not done."

The temp was upset with Jim. He didn't want to work in this cramped closet. How could Jim do this to him? He looked into Jim's big, adorable eyes, hoping Jim would change his mind. Jim seemed not to notice.

"I'll stay late, I'll do anything," begged Ryan as Jim grabbed his shoulder and led him into the closet and closed the door, leaving Ryan alone. 

~~~

That evening, Ryan walked out of his office. He had kept his word. He had stayed late and kept working. To his surprise, he saw Jim sitting at his desk still, despite everyone else being long gone. 

"What are you doing here?", the temp inquired.

"Hey man, I just wanted to see if you'd actually keep your promise."

Jim got up and walked towards Ryan.

"Now, let's see if your new office is really as bad as it seems."

Jim put a firm hand on Ryan's shoulder and walked him back to the closet. With the two of them in there, it was pretty tight.

"See, it isn't that bad in here," said Jim as he slowly moved closer to Ryan. He gently touched Ryan's head, and moved in for a kiss. 

"What are you doing?", asked Ryan.

"Oh, don't be stupid. I know how you look at me", said Jim as he began to kiss the temp on the lips. Ryan was ecstatic, and enthusiastically kissed back. They began passionately making out. As they continued to kiss, Jim reached down and grabbed Ryan's ass, pulling the smaller man closer to his body. They enjoyed the closeness, the feeling of their bodies touching. The smell of Jim's hormones, cologne, and overall manliness had Ryan wanting more. He felt his dick start to grow hard in his own pants. He saw the outline of Jim's cock press up with the fabric of his pants. Ryan reached down with one hand and began to unbutton Jim's pants.

"Do you want to do this?", asked Jim, in between kisses.

"Fuck yes. You have no idea how long I've waited for this"

Ryan knelt down on the ground. He slowly pulled down Jim's underwear, revealing his large, hard penis. Ryan started to jerk Jim off. He rubbed his hand up and down the shaft. He moved his head closer to Jim's dick, and began to lick the tip of the cock. He tasted the salty pre-cum leaking from the head. Jim let out a slight moan. He slowly began to wrap his lips around the throbbing organ. His head bobbed up and down the shaft of Jim's rock-hard cock. The temp had to try hard not to gag he slid the cock further into his throat

"Ah fuck, this feels so good", cried Jim

Ryan kept sucking the massive dick. Jim grabbed Ryan's head and began to push it, guiding the the temp's mouth along the length of his penis. Finally Jim came, and the cum filled Ryan's mouth. Ryan enjoyed the salty taste of the man's seed. He held it in his mouth before swallowing. He stood up.

"Do you want more?"

"More? You mean...?"

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, fuck yes, Jim. Do you have lube?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for this for a long time"

Ryan unbuttoned his pants and took off his shirt. He watched Jim unbutton his shirt, revealing a strong, muscled body. Jim put a strong hand on Ryan's chest and pushed him so his back was laying on the desk. He looked down at the temp's compact body. While Ryan was shorter than Jim, he was still lean and muscly.

"I've finally realized why Michael looks at you that way. You're so fucking hot"

Jim slowly inserted the tip of his penis into Ryan's tight asshole. Ryan inhaled sharply. Jim began to slowly slide the whole length of his cock into Ryan's tight asshole. Ryan gasped with pleasure. Jim grabbed Ryan's hips, and began thrusting harder. Faster. Ryan's breathing grew fast and short. He looked into Jim's eyes. They locked gaze. 

"Ah, fuck", moaned Ryan. The feeling of Jim's cock in his asshole was amazing. 

Ryan had never felt this. The throbbing cock was pulsating back and forth inside of him. He loved the slight ache in his hole. The feeling of the cock sliding in and out, harder and harder. The feeling of Jim, the man he'd looked at all these years, finally giving him this pleasure.

Jim's hand moved to Ryan's throat. He gently squeezed his hand, choking Ryan. Ryan was euphoric, being dominated by Jim. Jim kept fucking Ryan harder and harder. Jim's cock hit Ryan's prostate. Ryan moaned. A feeling of euphoria spread through his body, starting where Jim's massive dick lay inside of him. He had never felt this before. Jim kept fucking, and came inside of Ryan. He felt the other man's warm cum spread inside of him. Jim slowly pulled the throbbing cock out of Ryan's trembling hole. He rubbed his hand along his shaft, jerking himself off. He came again on Ryan's slim, yet muscular chest.

"Oh fuck, Jim"

"You liked that, huh?"

Before Ryan could answer, Jim bent over and kissed Ryan again. When they were done, they cleaned up and silently got dressed.

"So, do you want to come back to my place, and like, you know, cuddle?"

"You know, Ryan, I never thought of you as a cuddler. But sure. I'd love that."

The two walked out of the office together, and got in Ryan's car. At Ryan's apartment, the two men went back to his bed and lied down on the bed. Jim embraced Ryan's small, compact body. He snuggled his face into Jim's strong, muscular chest. He enjoyed the scent of Jim's sweat and testosterone, combining to make a strong, manly smell. 

"I told you your new office wouldn't be that bad", Jim said.

"I wouldn't mind working in there if we got to do this again"

"I wouldn't mind doing this again"

Ryan enjoyed Jim's strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him close. The two lovers slowly fell asleep together in each other's arms.


End file.
